1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a motor controlling method and apparatus of an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a motor controlling method and apparatus of an air conditioner capable of preventing an overload by operating a compressor motor according to operational conditions of a fan motor.
2. Background
In general, the air conditioner is divided into an integration type air conditioner and a separation type air conditioner. The integration type air conditioner and the separation type air conditioner have the same function, but the integration type air conditioner having integrated cooling and heat releasing functions is installed in a hole made in the wall of a house or installed on a frame hung up on a window of the house, while the separation type air conditioner includes an indoor unit installed at an inner side of a building to perform cooling and heating operations and an outdoor unit installed at an outer side of the building to perform heat releasing and compression functions, the indoor and outdoor units being connected by a refrigerant pipe.
A motor is used for a compressor, a fan, or the like, of the air conditioner, and a motor control device is used to drive the motor. The motor control device of the air conditioner receives commercial AC power, converts the AC power into a DC voltage, converts the DC voltage into commercial AC power of a certain frequency, and supplies the same to the motor to control driving of the motor of the compressor, the fan, or the like.